


Are You Hitting on Me?

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Short Drabble with Adam Cole/FC





	Are You Hitting on Me?

“Can I buy you a drink?” The voice suddenly appearing at your right shoulder startled you, almost making you drop the near empty cocktail in your hand. Once you steadied yourself you turned to see who it was, arching an eyebrow at Adam Cole who was looking at you with a smile that was probably too dirty for public consumption. It was a bedroom smile, one that spoke volumes, one that said he was imagining you naked with his tongue buried in your pussy. You weren’t overly familiar with the newest member of the NXT roster, not really paying attention to much that went on outside of the WWE. You had heard he was gorgeous, nearly a perfect male specimen by the accounts of backstage gossip. Giving him a quick once over, taking in the tight dark blue jeans, and black button-down shirt he was wearing with his long brown hair in a messy man bun and sparkling blue eyes you could see why. The man was almost too damn pretty. The only thing keeping your attention was that filthy smile. You didn’t go for pretty boys, you liked them a little dirty, rough around the edges.

“Are you hitting on me?” You asked draining the last of your beverage. 

“I offer to buy you a drink and I’m hitting on you?” Adam scoffed taking the stool next to yours. “Someone has a high opinion of their self.” Your expression changed from amused to confused at his words. Handing you a fresh drink he took a pull from his own beer. 

“If I were to hit on you I would say ‘why don’t I take you into the bathroom, you latch your legs around my shoulders and I eat your cunt out until you are a screaming trembling mess and my beard is coated with your cum.” He said nonchalantly. You squeezed your thighs together as a rush of dampness appeared at his dirty words.

“Where you hitting on me there?” You were so confused. You didn’t know if he was saying that to hit on you, or telling you what he would say if he ever did hit on you. Your eyes darted up to his face as he chuckled darkly.

“I’m not hitting on you. If I wanted to fuck you, I would’ve already had you.” Adam said tipping his beer bottle in salute to you as he slid off the barstool and walked away, leaving you staring after him mouth gaping open in disbelief.


End file.
